


Reminisces

by grrriliketigers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Strauss have some long carried baggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisces

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge 1009 for TV_Universe @ livejournal

"Alex..." Strauss put a hand on her arm. Blake stiffened which sent a pang of sadness through Strauss. "I just..." 

"I know what you _just_ , Erin." Blake said softly. She didn't bother to pull away. She wanted the touch; she wanted _her_... but she couldn't put herself through that again. 

Strauss started to pull away and Blake put her hand over Strauss's to keep it in place. They caught eyes and stayed locked in each other's gazes for a few long silent moments. 

**

That night, Blake facetimed with James and ended the call early, claiming distraction from work. 

She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating her life and her choices. She had thought that Strauss was it. She had thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with Strauss. The pain that she felt when Strauss threw her under the bus was unlike anything she'd felt. 

Her life had taken her in so many directions since then. The pain of losing her mother, her brother, her son had eclipsed that pain. 

But being around Strauss again was bringing it all back up again - the bad _and_ the good. The way Strauss used to bring her coffee in bed, the way Strauss would sigh softly into sweet kisses. Blake squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the reminisces but to little avail. 

The phone was in her hand before Blake had a chance to think better of it. She scrolled through her contacts completely consciously and deliberately selected ERIN STRAUSS. 

Despite the late hour, Strauss answered on the second ring and answered tentatively, "Alex?" 

Blake bit her lip and sighed softly. "Would you meet me?"


End file.
